


Moments

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlets, Season 3 Spoilers, karedevil - Freeform, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: A series of karedevil ficlets taking place after season 3.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of post-season 3 karedevil ficlets.

She caught herself staring at him again.

Karen had been sitting at her temporary makeshift desk, starting research for their new case. But then Matt walked in, smiling about something, and Karen couldn’t help herself. She loved that smile.

Still, she knew now that he could probably sense her staring at him, so she needed to stop that. Everything had been so crazy lately with Fisk getting out of prison, the Bulletin attack, the church attack, and all their work to bring Fisk down again. She had gone through so many emotions, from frustration to relief to anger to fear to grief to the joy of working with Matt and Foggy again. She hadn’t had much time to really think about how she felt about Matt.

But now Fisk was back in prison again, and she finally had time to breathe. And she found herself staring at Matt, thinking about how much she loved his smile. How much she loved his touch. How much she loved his lips.

Karen finally managed to get herself to look back down at her research. This was not the way she should be thinking. It was better to just focus on their friendship. They had all been through so much recently. It wasn’t very long ago that she thought Matt was dead. And their first attempt at dating had gone so poorly.

That had been because of the lies, though. They were being honest with each other now. So maybe…

Maybe sometime, they could try again. A fresh start. But for now, she needed to get herself to stop staring at him. After all, she had work to do. Nelson, Murdock, and Page had only become official a few days ago.

“Hi Karen,” Matt said as he walked over to his desk. Still smiling.

Karen smiled back. “Hi Matt. Nice to be working together, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” Matt said.

And after everything they had been through, it was nice to smile again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second in a series of post-season 3 karedevil ficlets.

“Does it feel strange, living in your old apartment again?”

Karen was sitting next to Matt on the couch, helping him go through his bills since she had been paying some of them while he was gone.

“A little,” he said. “Although it also feels like just being back home.”

Karen nodded. “So, I’ve just been paying the essential bills to keep the apartment going. You have some seriously overdue credit card and loan bills, though.”

Going through the big stacks of bills was a bit overwhelming, but Matt didn’t mind since it meant getting to spend time with Karen.

“I really appreciate you paying my rent and helping out with the bills, Karen,” Matt said. “So you must have believed there was a chance I was alive.”

“Yeah, I just had a feeling,” Karen said. “Or maybe it was just denial. But it ended up working out. I’m pretty sure Foggy thought I was crazy. He still helped out, though.”

Karen and Matt reached for a bill at the same time, and their hands rested against each other for a few moments. Matt could feel that little jolt of electricity that only happened when they touched. From the way he could feel Karen’s skin flush and her heart quicken, he could tell she felt it too.

He knew it was best just to focus on their friendship for now, but he wondered if there was any way they could try dating again. At some point, at least. Despite everything that had happened between them, those feelings were still there. If Karen was willing to give him another chance after the way he screwed up last time.

“Once we start making some money, I’ll pay you back for the rent and the other bills,” Matt said.

Karen waved her hand dismissively. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. Maybe you could just pay for a couple of nice dinners or something.” Her heart rate was quickening again. “For me and Foggy, I mean. And drinks at Josie’s. Maybe some coffee and bagels.”

Matt smiled. “I can definitely do that. Drinks and coffee and takeout will be on me until I have fully paid you and Foggy back.”

Karen smiled, too. Matt hoped that one day, they could try again. After all, they were being honest with each other now. He couldn’t help but be hopeful.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m pretty hungry,” Karen said. “Maybe we could order some Thai food? It’s going to take awhile to go through these.”

“Look at that. I can already start paying you back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third in a series of post-season 3 karedevil ficlets.

“So, we’re finally back at Josie’s,” Karen said, sitting down with a beer. “When was the last time the three of us were here together? Was it way back before Frank’s trial?”

“Yeah, I think it was,” Matt said.

That was also the night of their kiss in the rain. Karen blushed as she thought about it. That seemed like such a long time ago now.

“Well, now we aren’t just here as Nelson and Murdock,” Foggy said. “We are here as Nelson, Murdock, and Page.”

“Yeah, I think we might even be able to get some office space one of these days,” Matt said.

“Well, at least being at Foggy’s family’s shop has made us really visible,” Karen pointed out.

“True, we’ve ended up with more clients than we had when we first started at Nelson and Murdock,” Foggy said. “Anyway, I’m going to get some more beers and let Josie know we’re starting a new tab.”

Karen laughed. “She’ll love that.”

Foggy got up and headed over to the bar. Karen stared at her drink for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened since the last time they were all at Josie’s together.

“You okay?” Matt asked.

“It’s funny, you asked me that the last time we were here,” Karen said. “And you asked me about my brother. And I acted like he was still alive because I couldn’t get myself to talk about what really happened.”

Just like on that night, Matt put his hand on her arm for a few moments. And just like that night, she felt her heart race. But now she realized that Matt could hear it.

“The important thing is, we’re being honest with each other now,” Matt said.

Karen nodded. “Yeah, it’s nice that there’s no more secrets between us. It feels good to really be able to talk about things.”

“Yeah, it does,” Matt said.

“Anyway, to answer your question, I’m doing better, but it’s definitely been a rough few weeks.”

“I know,” Matt said, putting his hand on her arm again. “You know you can always talk to me about anything, right?”

Karen nodded. “Same for you. You can always talk to me, too.”

Foggy came back over. “Well, Josie agreed to the tab, but she acted like she didn’t like it. I know that deep down she loves us, though.”

Karen and Matt both smiled, and the three of them talked about their cases and some of the entertaining goings-on at Foggy’s family’s shop.

As they walked out of the bar, it wasn’t raining like it had been that night, but Karen still thought about the way they had held hands as she walked Matt home. And then that kiss in the rain, the feel of his lips on hers. But then everything that happened after that came back to her, too—the lies, the pain, the grief, and finally, the reunion and a new start to their friendship. And maybe that friendship could be something more again at some point.

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Foggy said, hailing a cab.

Karen and Matt stood in silence for a few moments. Karen was about to leave but decided there was something she needed to do first.

She walked the few steps over to Matt and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. They stood there with their arms around each other for several moments. It felt good to hug Matt again. It was so nice not to feel alone.

“Well, I suppose I should get a cab, too,” Karen said as she pulled away.

Matt nodded and gave her a little smile. “Good night, Karen.”

Karen smiled too. “Good night, Matt.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fourth in a series of post-season 3 karedevil ficlets.

He loved the sound of her voice. He could listen to her all day.

Karen was explaining their new payment plan to a client. They had been working on monthly payment plans for clients to avoid getting paid in chickens and bananas. After all, they couldn’t pay their electric bill in bananas, and they were hoping to be able to afford a real office space soon.

“If you find that you are struggling to pay, just let us know,” Karen said. “We can work with you to lower the payment if we need to.”

Because they were still building the firm, Karen had had limited chances to do much investigative work. Matt hoped that would change soon because he wanted Karen to be happy with the work with she was doing.

Since Mrs. Johnson was the last client for the day, they were all getting ready to go.

“Hey Karen,” Matt said. “I’m sorry you haven’t had that many chances to do investigative work yet.”

Karen shrugged. “That’s okay. I figured that might be the case while we’re still getting clients and building the firm. I’m sure that will change. And we did get that case from Mr. Rodriguez today. I’ll definitely be looking into that landlord. I’m just really happy that I get to work with you guys again.”

Matt smiled. “Yeah, it’s great being together again. I really missed it.”

“Me too. And I even get my name on the sign now. Once we have a sign.”

“We will have an office space and a sign soon,” Matt said with confidence. He took a deep breath. He had a question he had been wanting to ask her that he was less confident about. “Hey, Karen. Before you go, can I ask you something?”

Karen’s heart had started beating faster. “Sure.”

“Do you think…do you think you might be willing to give a relationship with me another chance? Not now, necessarily, but sometime down the line? I know I screwed up the first time around, but things are different now, right? Now that we’re being honest with each other?”

Karen was quiet for a few moments, but it felt like an eternity as Matt wondered what she was thinking.

“Yes,” Karen said finally. “Sometime. I think we should focus on our friendship for now, but yeah, sometime I think we could try again.”

Matt smiled. “Yeah, there’s no rush. I just…I’m glad you’re willing to consider giving me another chance.”

Karen smiled too. “Maybe we can talk about it after we’re a little more established and have a real office and everything.”

Foggy came back into the room and grabbed his coat. “Hey, do you guys want to go to Josie’s?”

“Of course,” Karen said.

“I never say no to Josie’s,” Matt said.

As they headed toward the bar, Matt couldn't stop smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fifth in a series of post-season 3 karedevil ficlets.

They finally had an office.

Karen looked around at their new office space. It was definitely nicer than their old place.

And she actually had her own office. She had been getting more investigative work lately, and she was really enjoying it.

Foggy walked in with a bottle of champagne. “So, I think we need to celebrate the opening of our new office. And our fancy new sign.”

“I have to say, it’s exciting to have my name on the sign,” Karen said.

Matt poured a glass of the champagne and handed it to Karen, then raised his glass in the air. “To new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings,” Karen and Foggy repeated, clanging glasses.

“I’m still not a fan of champagne,” Matt said after taking a sip.

“Yeah, me neither,” Karen said, “but it does seem appropriate for the occasion. We can always go to Josie’s for a second celebration.”

“Yes, there is always Josie’s,” Foggy said. “I’m just happy that my brother won’t be walking up to my desk asking if I can help make sandwiches now.”

Karen and Matt both laughed.

“Speaking of my brother, I need to call him and make sure he doesn’t throw away the things I forgot,” Foggy said, taking out his phone and walking out of the room.

As they finished their champagne and packed up for the day, Matt turned to Karen. “So, speaking of new beginnings…”

Karen smiled. She had been thinking about Matt’s proposal to give their relationship another shot ever since he had asked her about it a couple of months ago. Although she was still a little nervous, she really wanted to try a relationship with Matt again as well.

“Are you thinking about asking me out, Mr. Murdock?”

Matt smiled. “Well, that depends Miss Page. Would you be likely to say yes?”

“I would be very likely to say yes.”

Matt’s smile widened. “Then would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?”

“Yes, but only if they have cheap wine.”

Matt laughed. “We will make sure to go to a place that has the cheap stuff.”

Karen laughed, too. “Well, then it’s a date.”

“So, are you two ready to celebrate some more at Josie’s?” Foggy asked as he walked back in.

“Absolutely,” Karen said.

After all, there was more than one thing to celebrate tonight.


End file.
